Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a tuner is an apparatus for receiving terrestrial, cable or satellite broadcasting radio waves and tuning the radio waves to videos and sounds so that users may view or listen to the videos and sounds.
Recently, display apparatuses having a radio frequency (RF) modem connected to the tuner and performing communications with the tuner and a server are introduced.
However, conventional display apparatuses have a problem in that installation cost of cables for connecting the tuner and the RF modem is increased, and as installation space of the cable is increased, interior space of the display apparatus is increased.
Furthermore, since a conventional display apparatus needs an additional RF modem when it connects to at least one of external devices or other tuners, manufacturing cost is increased.
Furthermore, since the conventional display apparatus processes broadcasting information corresponding to a broadcasting signal and EPG information corresponding to an EPG signal using one tuner for each information, manufacturing cost of the tuners is increased, and thus manufacturing cost of the display apparatus is increased.